rwby_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Team SAGE
"Well, I'm cold, she's dumb, he's blind, and she's slow. We're not exactly special, but we can do some pretty amazing things." ''-Skyler Caelum, referring to Team SAGE'' SAGE is a specialty team, whose individual members work better as a group than by themselves. They are still capable of holding their own in a fight, each one having an aspect unmatched by others while they are hindered in some other way. Statistically, they are all below average fighters, but have remarkable talents nonetheless. This team only rarely sees action, as they are sent on missions tailored specifically to their collective skillset. They are codenamed Sapphire, Amethyst, Garnet, and Emerald. History All four members of SAGE were actually former pen pals with each other. Prior to attending Beacon, none of them had ever met in person. Fortunately they were all pretty honest about who they were, so when they finally met, there were no surprises, and they hit it off instantly. Much to the dismay of Glynda Goodwitch, Professor Ozpin had them teamed up almost immediately, following an attack on the school where the four of them collaborated their special talents together to defeat the attackers in seconds, without any plans or strategies, following their natural instincts and their trust in each other. It was decided by Ozpin then that these sub-standard individuals would be a reserve team, honing their overwhelming talents to a fine point, so they could carry out special missions as a team better than anyone else. Their significant flaws make them almost unfit for full-on war, but what skills they do have make the team perfect for tactical missions involving infiltration or assassination or neutralizing an enemy scout team, to name a few. Skyler Caelum The group-appointed leader, Skyler is potentially the most powerful, as he is unmatched in aura. He is also physically weakest, making him a glass cannon. He suffers from a bizarre ailment that makes him perpetually cold in average temperatures, forcing him to bundle up in a thick cloak and long hood with ski goggles on, which have prescription lenses due to his below average eyesight. Alyssa Ostrum Unmatched in skills utilizing dust, Alyssa is the most versatile member of SAGE. Her only drawback is that she is incredibly dim-witted. She knows everything there is about dust, but doesn't have a clue in most other subjects like math or spelling, and has very little common sense or social skills, although she does try sometimes. She is, however, the fastest member of SAGE, able to outrun all three of her colleagues. Garrett Byrrus Physically stronger than almost every student at Beacon Academy, Garrett is known as the muscle of the group. With a locked aura that is inadequate to begin with, as well as little experience with dust or weaponry, he must rely on his intimidating strength to barrel through enemies. While he's not exactly a force to be reckoned with, you're done for if you get within arm's reach of him, and he can take a lot of hits. What always comes as a surprise to anyone is that he is completely blind. Evelyn Viridus It's no mystery as to why Evelyn is considered the brains of SAGE. The smartest member of the group, she is most adept at weapon handling and tactical strategies. Not only is she the only member of the group to use a weapon, she's probably the only student at Beacon Academy to use four weapons. All weapons were hand-built by her and are unique in their own ways, dreamed up by Evelyn's incredibly imaginative and highly intelligent mind. Her drawback is that she is very slow and cumbersome, making her vulnerable on the front lines. Trivia *Team SAGE's main theme is Savior of the Waking World while its battle theme is Savior of the Dreaming Dead. *Each member is based off its respective beta kid from the web comic Homestuck. *Garrett's name is the same as his codename with a two-letter difference. *Each member's last name is a latin word for the color their gem-based codename most resembles. Category:Fan Team